Desire
by DarkKomori
Summary: Nach dem Krieg ist Harry trostlos, er schleicht sich Nachts in die Kerker, um sich einem Toten näher zu fühlen. Verrückt? Nein, verliebt...
1. Chapter 1

Halli hallo *winkt*

Also das hier ist meine erste richtige Story (die mit Slash zu tun hat^^) und ursprünglich nur für eine Freundin gedacht, aber nach zwei Kapiteln hat sie mich praktisch gezwungen sie zu veröffentlichen^^

Also bitte seid nicht zu streng mit mir ;)

Anmerkungen: Teilweise weiche ich von den Büchern ab um einiges plausibler zu machen und ich verdiene logischeweise nichts an der Story. Die Charas gehören nicht mir sondern J.K Rowling, zumindest bis auf einige Wenige die meiner eigenartigen Fantasie entsprungen sind^^

Viel Spaß (hoffe den habt ihr auch :3)

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Leise, fast lautlos wanderte er durch die Gänge des Schlosses, welches sein erstes richtiges zu Hause gewesen war und welches er am Ende des vor wenigen Tagen angebrochenen Schuljahrs verlassen musste. Natürlich war er froh, überhaupt wieder hier zu sein, der Krieg lag nur wenige Monate zurück, genauso wie sein Sieg über Voldemort. Und der Tod einiger Menschen die ihm so viel bedeutet hatten. Mad-Eye, Remus, Fred. So viele Unschuldige, die einfach nur zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort waren, die versucht hatten Harry jede erdenkliche Hilfe zuteil werden zu lassen, oder die einfach nur für ihr Überleben gekämpft hatten.

Doch der Tod eines Menschen, hatte ihn im Nachhinein stärker getroffen als der jedes Anderen. Nein, nicht stärker-anders. Seufzend fuhr mit seinen Fingerspitzen über die raue, kalte Steinwand der Kerker, in denen er umherstreifte. Niemals, unter keinen Umständen, hätte er es laut geäußert, aber der Tod seines damaligen Hasslehrers hatte ihm Anfangs so fertig gemacht, das er sich gänzlich von Allen verbliebenen Freunden zurück gezogen hatte, die das allerdings einfach damit abtaten, das er den Krieg und seinen Sieg über Voldemort erst verarbeiten musste. Innerlich lachte Harry bitter. Die hatten ja keine Ahnung. Als es ihm ein wenig besser ging, hatte er damit begonnen den Ruf des Tränkemeisters wieder herzustellen, einfach weil er fand das war er ihm schuldig, nach allem was der verschlossene, undurchschaubare Mann für sie Alle getan hatte. Trotz der Proteste der Weasleys war er zum Zaubergamot gegangen und hatte denen Snapes Erinnerungen gezeigt, das letzte das von dem mutigsten Menschen den Harry kannte geblieben war.

Da man die Leiche des Professors nie gefunden hatte, wurde er nämlich für vergangene Taten, darunter auch den Mord an Dumbledore, verurteilt, nur für den Fall das er überlebt haben sollte und irgendwann auftauchte. Natürlich wusste der Potterspross das das nie passieren würde, immerhin war Severus in seinen Armen gestorben, er hatte das letzte kurze Aufglimmen in den obsidian-schwarzen Augen gesehen, aber der Gedanke daran, das Snapes Gedenken durch solche Unterstellungen besudelt war, hatte ihn in wütende Raserei versetzt. Außerdem hatte er vom Tagespropheten verlangt, eine Richtigstellung zu bringen, da Rita Kimmkorn, dieses nervende Biest, eine Story gebracht hatte, in der angefangen von Severus Kindheit, bis hin zu dem was sie über seinen Tod gehört hatte alles in den Dreck gezogen wurde. Sie beschrieb ihn als einen eiskalten, skupellosen Menschen, der nicht in der Lage war Gefühle zu haben, egal wie diese auch aussehen mochten. Und wenn Harry eins wusste, dann das Das nicht stimmte. Snape hatte Lily geliebt. Und er hatte James gehasst. Er hatte Dumbledore bewundert und Harry verachtet. Das alles waren Gefühle.

Erneut verlies ein Seufzen die Lippen des Schülers und er machte sich bereits auf den Weg zurück in den Turm, da er wusste das er sonst nur wieder melancholisch werden würde, als er das Gefühl hatte er würde beobachtet werden. Seit dem Krieg waren seine Instinkte geschärft, was ihm wohl das Ein oder Andere Mal das Leben gerettet hatte, weswegen er nun den Zauberstab zog und ein "Lumos" zischte. Angespannt leuchtete die verschiedenen Nischen ab und seine grünen Augen huschten unruhig unter seine Brille umher. Da! Er hatte da etwas gesehen.

Langsam schlich er um die Ecke, da er gerade jemanden hatte verschwinden sehen und zu seinem Erstaunen fand er sich vor dem Büro des neuen Zaubertränkelehrers, was nichts ungewöhnliches war, immerhin zog es Harry dauernd hier hin. Das verwunderliche war, das die Tür nur angelehnt war, was wohl hieß das die Person die ihn beobachtet hatte darin verschwunden sein musste als Harry um die Ecke gebogen war. Vorsichtig schob er die Tür weiter auf, den Zauberstab gehoben und innerlich bereit, sich gegen einen Möglichen Angreifer zu verteidigen.

Das Büro war neu eingerichtet worden, als der neue Lehrer, Professor Samuel Torola, es übernommen hatte. Zwar stand an der Wand gegenüber der schweren Tür wieder ein mächtiger, von Pergamenten übersäter Schreibtisch, doch dieser war aus hellem Holz endlos wirkenden Bücherregale und die Fächer in denen Snape einst die Zutaten aufbewahrt hatte waren verschwunden, stattdessen gab es hier nun unzählige Portraits zu bewundern und einige, alt wirkende Pläne hingen an der Wand. Harry betrachtete sie genauer. Er konnte erkennen, das sie den Aufbau einiger wichtiger Zaubertrankzutaten bildlich darstellten und immer eine Erklärung zu den einzelnen Teilen und deren Verwendung und Wirkung zeigten. Links von ihm flackerte ein schwaches Feuer in dem neuen Kamin und daneben stand ein Sessel, welcher mit einem hellen Stoff überzogen war und in dem ein Buch lag. Neugierig trat er zum Kamin und nahm das Buch in die Hand.

"Zubereitung lebenserhaltender Tränke", murmelte er als er den Buchtitel sah und ein leichtes Schmunzeln schlich sich auf sein Gesicht. Zaubertränkelehrer eben.

"Darf ich erfahren, was Sie des Nachts in mein Büro treibt, Mister Potter?", erklang eine müde aber freundliche Stimme hinter ihm und er fuhr mit erhobenem Zauberstab herum.

"Ach Sie sinds. Entschuldigen Sie, Sir, ich war nur...", begann der Potter zu erklären, doch er hielt mitten im Satz inne. Wie sollte er dem Lehrer bitte erklären, das er sich Nachts in den Kerkern rumtrieb, weil er sich so seinem Toten näher fühlte? Er konnte sich ja nicht mal selber erklären, warum er noch immer nicht damit klar kam, das Snape nicht mehr lebte.

"Sie waren nur was?", hackte der Professor nach einigen Augenblicken des Schweigens leise nach und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, wobei er Harry neugierig musterte. Der Schüler war in den vergangenen Monaten ein wenig gewachsen und wirkte nicht mehr so abgemagert und kindlich, aber ansonsten hatte er sich kaum verändert. Die gleichen schwarzen Haare, die in alle Richtungen abstanden und sich einfach nicht bändigen ließen, außer wenn er sie wachsen liese und die gleichen smaragdgrünen Augen. Mittlerweile ähnelte er allerdings kaum noch seinem Vater. Er kleiner und schmächtiger als James es gewesen war, seine Nase war ein wenig kleiner und unter den noch immer zu großen Klamotten versteckten sich besser proportionierte Muskeln, die sich dank des Quiddichtrainigs und der ausgewogeneren Ernährung gebildet hatten. Professor Torolas Blick fiel auf das Buch in Harrys Händen.

"Mister Potter, sie sind also mitten in der Nacht in mein Büro gekommen, um ein Buch zu stehlen, welches Sie jederzeit in der Bücherei hätten finden können?"

"Nein, Professor, so war das nicht. Das Buch lag auf dem Sessel und ich hatte es mir nur ansehen wollen. Ich war...hier um...weil..."

Harrys Hirn ratterte um eine ordentliche Ausrede zu finden, wobei er unbewusst das Buch in seinen Händen umklammerte. Wieso fiel ihm nie etwas brauchbares ein, wenn es wirklich nötig war. Vielleicht sollte er doch...die Wahrheit sagen? Zumindest teilweise. Er holte tief Luft und sah dann so aufrichtig wie möglich in die hellblauen Augen seines Professors.

"Ich war auf der Suche nach meinem Haustier, es ist ausgerissen und auf dem Weg durch die Kerker, hatte ich das Gefühl jemand würde mich beobachten. Die Tür zu Ihrem Büro stand offen, also dachte ich jemand wäre hier. Das Buch hab ich wirklich nur aus Neugier betrachtet."

Nachdenklich lag der Blick Torolas auf dem Schüler und Harry legte schnell das Buch auf den Sessel zurück.

"Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dieses Buch überhaupt gelesen zu haben, zumindest nicht in der letzten zeit. Es lag im Sessel sagen Sie? Und die Bürotür stand offen?"

Der Schüler nickte und wunderte sich, warum sein Professor plötzlich den Zauberstab zog und sich argwöhnisch umsah.

"Ähm...Sir?"

Der blonde Lehrer schüttelte den Kopf und lies den Zauberstab wieder sinken.

"Es ist besser, wenn ich Sie in ihren Turm bringe, Mr. Potter. Folgen Sie mir."

Verwirrt nickte Harry und verließ nach Samuale das Büro, welcher mit erleuchtetem Zauberstab auf ihn wartete und erst weiter lief, als Harry neben ihm war. Schweigend liefen sie durch das Schloss, welches erstaunlich gruselig wirken konnte, wenn plötzlich einer der Geister aus einer Nische kam, oder Mrs. Norris ganz unerwartet mitten im Gang saß und einen mit ihren blutroten Augen anstarrte.

"Sie sollten des Nachts nicht durchs Schloss streifen. Sollte ich Sie noch einmal erwischen, bekommen sie eine Strafarbeit.", sagte Der Professor ernst, als sie vor dem Portrait der fetten Dame ankamen und sein Blick lag streng auf Harry, der erneut nickte.

"Gute Nacht, Sir. Entschuldigen Sie mein Eindringen in ihr Büro.", sagte der Gryffindor und rief der fetten Dame das Passwort zu, um in den Gemeinschaftsraum zu gelangen.

Der neue Zaubertränkelehrer unterdessen war bereits wieder auf dem Weg in die , da sein Verdacht bestätigt war, nahm er sich vor Morgen Früh noch vor dem Frühstück bei Professor McGonagall vorzusprechen. Die strenge Frau war mittlerweile zur Schulleiterin ernannt worden, aber sie war immernoch der Hausvorstand der Gryffindors und so streng sie auch wirkte, sie war immer auf das Wohl der Schüler bedacht. Bevor Samuel sich in seine Gemächer zurück zog, ging er nochmal in sein Büro und sah sich um. Alles wirkte so wie immer, bis auf das Buch welches im Sessel lag und die Glut im Kamin.

"Bei Salazar, wer bist du?", fragte er leise in die Stille und verlies das Büro wieder, ohne zu bemerken, das eines der Bücherregale nicht mehr so stand, wie er es hatte einrichten lassen.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Und was sagt ihr?

Bis dahin

DarkKomori :)


	2. Chapter 2

Falls ein paar Fehler drin sind, entschuldige ich mich jetzt schon. Ich lese zwar nochmal drüber, aber da ich noch keinen Beta hab, kann es doch passieren das mir was durchrutscht...*entschuldigend grinst und vorsorglich Kekse hinstellt*

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Professor Torola. Was verschafft mir die Ehre ihres frühen Besuches?", fragte Minerva McGonagall, kaum das der junge Lehrer das Direktorenbüro betreten hatte. Sie musterte ihn aufmerksam, da er ziemlich zappelig wirkte, was der sonst sehr ruhigen und ausgeglichenen Art des Blondschopfs entgegen stand.

"Guten Morgen, Direktorin. Darf ich mich setzen?"

Minerva nickte leicht und deutete auf einen der bequemen Stühle vor dem großen Schreibtisch. Ursprünglich hatte sie vorgehabt die freie Stelle des Zaubertranklehrers durch jemanden zu besetzen, den die Schüler schon kannten, um sie nach dem Schrecken der Schlacht nicht noch mit neuen Lehrern zu überfordern. Doch dann stellte sich der junge, manchmal unbeholfen wirkende Samuel Torola bei ihr vor.

Seine Studien hatte er in Salem, einer angesehenen Universität für magische Naturwissenschaften, absolviert und er hatte als einer der besten seines Jahrgangs bestanden. Mit seinen 27 Jahren, war er zudem ein noch recht junger Professor, aber da er wirklich aufrichtig daran interessiert schien den Schülern etwas beizubringen und sie ihn sympathisch fand, hat sie ihn zur Probe eingestellt. Die Schüler liebten ihn vom ersten Tag an. Zumindest soweit sie es in der Großen Halle aufgeschnappt hatte.

"Ich glaube jemand hält sich im Schloss auf.", sagte Samuel unsicher und verschränkte seine Hände auf seinem Schoß ineinander.

"Was Sie nicht sagen, Samuel. Zufällig ist das ein Internat mit hunderten Schülern, haben Sie erwartet es wäre leer?", fragte McGonagall und sah ihren jungen Kollegen an, als wäre er ein wenig zurück geblieben.

"Was? N-nein, so meinte ich das nicht. Ich meine Jemanden, der Nachts hier rumschleicht und sich Zutritt zu meinem Büro verschafft hat. Mr. Potter ist ihm letzte Nacht um ein Haar begnet.", erklärte der junge Mann und wurde gegen Ende des Satzes immer eindringlicher. Seine hellblauen Augen erwiderten ernst Minervas skeptischen Blick.

"Sie meinen irgendjemand der nicht hier sein sollte, ist in das Schloss eingedrungen um in ihr Büro einzubrechen? Und was hat Harry Nachts in den Kerkern zu suchen?", fragte sie scharf und schob den dunkelblauen Spitzhut auf ihrem Kopf gerade.

"Ich habe keine Ahnung, seine Ausrede war ein entflohenes Haustier, aber er hat mich darauf aufmerksam gemacht, das ich nicht unter Paranoia leide. Er meinte, meine Bürotür stand offen, im Sessel lag ein Buch, welches ich seit dem Beginn meiner Ausbildung nicht mehr angefasst habe und im Kamin war noch ein Feuer, das ich nicht gemacht habe!"

Argwöhnisch verschränkte Minerva die Arme und lehnte sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück. Wenn es stimmte was der Professor sagte, hatten sie zum ersten ein Problem, immerhin konnte der Eindringling ja böse Absichten haben und zum Zweiten sollte sie dringend mit Potter über seine Schlafprobleme reden. Sie wusste das er nicht das erste Mal die halbe Nacht unterwegs gewesen war und sie wusste das es ihn komischerweise immer wieder in Kerker zog, schließlich war sie die Direktorin, die Gemälde hielten es für ihre Pflicht Minerva über sowas zu informieren.

"Das klingt alles recht abenteuerlich, Samuel, aber ich bin bereit Ihnen zu glauben. Würden Sie Mr. Potter nach dem Essen zu mir schicken? ich denke ich werde mit ihm reden müssen und dann entscheiden wir, was weiter zu tun ist."

Torola erhob sich erleichtert und stimmte sofort zu, Harry nachher ins Direktorenbüro zu schicken. Schnell verabschiedete er sich und verlies das Büro, um sich direkt auf den Weg in die Große Halle zu machen, das Frühstück würde gleich beginnen und er wollte Harry am besten noch vor der Halle abfangen, da ja nicht sofort Jeder mitbekommen musste, das der junge Potter zur Direktorin bestellt wurde. Das würde nur wieder neue Gerüchte um "den Jungen der Voldemort killte" verursachen. Unterwegs traf er nur wenige Schüler, es war Samstagmorgen, die Meisten schliefen um diese Zeit, auch wenn draußen bereits die Sonne schien.

"Guten Morgen, Professor Torola.", begrüßte ihn eine blonde Schülerin aus dem Siebten Jahrgang der Slytherins und ein kleines Lächeln zierte ihre Lippen. Er nickte ihr zu und sie lief mit federnden Schritten weiter. Grinsend schüttelte Samuel den Kopf und bog um die Ecke, als er mit jemandem zusammen prallte.

"Kannst du nicht aufpassen, verdammt, jetzt schau dir...", donnerte eine zornige Stimme, doch als derjenige erkannte, das er mit dem Professor zusammen gestoßen war, unterbrach sich sofort. "Oh, Entschuldigung Sir."

"Das macht doch nichts, Miss Weasley.", sagte er lächelnd und hob das Buch auf, das Ginny bei dem Zusammenstoß aus der Hand gefallen war. Er reichte es ihr und stellte verwundert fest, das ihre Gesichtsfarbe mittlerweile fast dem ihrer Haare ähnelte. Innerlich winkte er ab, wahrscheinlich schämte sie sich nur dafür, das sie ihn so angefahren hatte.

"Sie sind doch mit Mr. Potter befreundet? Wissen Sie zufällig wo er sich aufhält?", fragte er und zog sie ein Stück weiter zur Wand, um den entgegen kommenden Schülern nicht im Weg zu sein. Ginny wurde noch ein Spur röter und nickte dann schließlich.

"Ich darf es eigentlich verraten, aber er wollte in die Kerker etwas nachschauen, ehe er zum Essen kommt.", sagte sie leise und vermied es tunlichst, ihrem Lehrer in die Augen zu sehen, der überrascht die Stirn runzelte.

"Ich danke Ihnen, Miss.", meinte er leise und wendete sich nach einem kurzen Lächeln um. So schnell er konnte ohne zu rennen lief er in die Kerker und suchte nach dem Schüler. Was bei Salazar trieb den Gryffindor nur schon wieder in die Kerker? Niemand konnte diesen Ort wirklich mögen, er war kalt, ungemütlich und verdammt düster.

"Sie irren sich, Professor.", sagte eine Stimme neben ihm und plötzlich tauchte ein schwarzer Wuschelkopf neben ihm auf. Samuel hatte gar nicht gemerkt das er seine Gedanken laut ausgesprochen hatte.

"Mister Potter, was treiben Sie sich eigentlich schon wieder hier rum?"

Achselzuckend sah Harry seinen Lehrer an und wandte sich zum gehen um, doch Samuel hielt ihn an der Schulter zurück.

"Einen Moment noch. Die Direktorin möchte das Sie sie nach dem Frühstück aufsuchen."

"Okay danke, Sir."

Samuel lies Harrys Schulter los und sah Diesem nach, als er die Treppen empor stieg, die ihn aus den Kerkern führen würden. Was ging nur hier vor?


	3. Chapter 3

Sooo, dann haben wir hier Chap 3^^ Bei etwaigen Ungereimtheiten möchte ich darauf hinweisen das sich das Meiste im Laufe der

Geschichte auf jeden Fall aufklären wird ;)

So, jetzt viel Spaß^^

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT T

"Guten Morgen Harry, setzen Sie sich doch.", wurde er Gryffindor begrüßt als er das Büro der Direktorin betreten hatte. Er nahm auf seinem üblichen Stuhl platz und lies seinen Blick über die Portraits der ehemaligen Schulleiter wandern. Dumbledore schlief fröhlich grunzend in seinem Gemälde, die anderen sahen entweder freundlich auf Harry herab oder hielten sich nicht in ihren Rahmen auf. Automatisch suchte sein Blick nach dem Gemälde von Snape und enttäuscht stellte er fest, das sich Dieser gerade nicht darin aufhielt, wahrscheinlich war er in seinem anderen Bild im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins.

"Harry? Hören Sie mir überhaupt zu?",fuhr ihn eine leicht angesäuerte Stimme an und er schreckte aus seinen Gedanken. Schmunzelnd sah er, das Minerva ihm eine Schale mit Zitronendrops hinhielt, eine Eigenart die sie scheinbar von Dumbledore übernommen hatte.

"Entschuldigen Sie, Professor, ich war abgelenkt. Was hatten Sie gesagt?", fragte er und schüttelte leicht den Kopf zum Thema Zitronendrops. Er mochte dieses gelbe, quietschsüße Zeug einfach nicht und er hatte sich schon von Dumbledore einmal zu oft überreden lassen, die Bonbons zu probieren.

Achselzuckend stellte Minerva die Schale wieder auf den Tisch und wandte sich ihrem Schüler zu, der abwartend da saß und immer wieder leicht nervös mit den Zähnen knirschte.

"Professor Torola kam heute Morgen zu mir und teilte mir mit, er hätte Sie vergangene Nacht in den Kerkern aufgelesen, besser gesagt in seinem Büro und Sie hätten etwas Interessantes zu berichten?"

Harrys Augenbrauen zogen sich für einen Moment zornig zusammen, ehe er sich wieder halbwegs entspannte und sich mit verschränkten Armen auf seinem Stuhl zurücklehnte. Hätte der Professor nicht einfach still sein können?

"Es stimmt, Professor. Ich war letzte Nacht in den Kerkern unterwegs, aber ich kann mich nicht erinnern irgendwas wahrgenommen zu haben, das für Sie von Bedeutung gewesen sein könnte.", log er und erwiderte den stechenden Blick grimmig. Natürlich hätte er auch einfach ehrlich sein können, aber es wurmte ihn gerade ungemein das sein Lehrer einfach so zur Direktorin gerannt war.

"Ist das so? Also bezichtigen sie Professor einer Lüge?"

Minerva sah streng zu Harry, der sich unter diesem Blick unwohl fühlte. Er hatte es schon bei Albus gehasst, so gemustert zu werden und McGonagall stand Diesem in nichts nach. Harry wusste das er jetzt die wahrheit sagen musste, sonst würde er sich wohl Ärger einhandeln, aber dann hätte er auch erklären müssen warum er sich überhaupt Dort aufgehalten hatte und das konnte er nicht. Also schwieg er.

Sein Gegenüber seufzte leise und rückte den gemusterten Spitzhut auf ihrem Kopf zurecht, ehe sie erneut das Wort an den schweigenden Gryffindor richtete.

"Nun gut, Potter." Sie nannte ihn beim Nachnamen. Das war ein schlechtes Zeichen. "Wenn Sie sich nicht bereit erklären, mir zu erzählen was sie gestern Nacht gesehen oder mitbekommen haben, sehe ich mich gezwungen Ihnen wegen erneuter Verstöße gegen die Schulordnung Strafarbeit und Nachsitzen zu verordnen."

Erschrocken hob Harry den Blick und wollte schon protestieren, als rechts von Minerva eine Stimme ertönte, die dem jungen Potter eine Gänsehaut bescherte.

"Was hast du denn nun wieder angestellt, Potter? Ich wusste ja das du genauso arrogant und über jeden Zweifel erhaben bist, wie dein Vater, aber das du so unverbesserlich, um nicht zusagen unbelehrbar bist, hätte sogar ich dir nicht zugetraut.", schnarrte kein geringerer als Severus Snape und ein süffisantes Grinsen umspielte seine Mundwinkel.

Harry starrte das Bild einfach nur an und versuchte eine sinnvolle Erwiderung zu finden, doch sein kopf war wie leer gefegt. Irgendwie hatte er das Bedürfniss das Portrait von der Wand zu reißen und zu verbrennen, nicht aus Zorn, er war den Hohn Snapes gewöhnt, sondern um nicht noch eine Erinnerung an den dunklen Tränkemeister zu haben.

"Severus, ich habe dir schonmal gesagt, ich lasse dein Gemälde aus meinem Büro entfernen, wenn du dauernd die Schüler beleidigst die hier rein kommen!", mahnte Minerva.

Der Gemälde-Snape schnaubte nur verächtlich und verschwand wieder aus dem Rahmen, wodurch er den bösen Blick der neuen Direktorin nicht mehr bemerkte.

"Ich frage mich manchmal-", begann sie, doch als ihr Blick auf Harry fiel, hielt sie erstaunt inne. Der Junge starrte noch immer auf den hellbraunen Hintergrund und wirkte als würde er jede Sekunde beginnen zu weinen. Sie fühlte sich einen Moment lang überfordert, aber der Gryffindor löste die Situation von alleine auf. Er wandte sich wieder der Direktorin zu und nickte schließlich ergeben.

"Gut, ich sage Ihnen was Sie wissen wollen. Wie gesagt, ich war in den Kerkern und irgendwann hatte ich irgendwie das Gefühl, jemand würde mich beobachten. Also hab ich mich umgeschaut und gesehen, wie jemand um eine Ecke verschwunden ist. Als ich hinterher gelaufen bin, stand ich vor Professor Torolas Büro und weil die Tür offen stand, bin ich eben reingegangen.", gab er zu.

"Und Sie konnten nicht erkenne wer es war?", bohrte Minerva nach und sah erneut prüfend in die grünen Augen des Jungen, der jedoch den Kopf schüttelte. Die Schulleiterin nickte, doch Harry konnte an ihrem Gesichtsausdruck deutlich erkennen, das da noch etwas kam.

"Warum waren Sie schon wieder da unten? Mir wurde zugetragen, dass das nicht ihr erster nächtlicher Ausflug war und so wie ich Sie kenne...", sie schmunzelte leicht, "wohl auch nicht Ihr letzter. Also, was hält Sie davon ab in ihrem Turm zu bleiben?"

"Das kann ich Ihnen nicht sagen, Professor.", antwortete Harry leise und verlies ohne auf Minervas Protest zu achten das Büro.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT T

Dambadabam, das wars^^

Bis dahin :)


	4. Chapter 4

"Verdammt Harry, so kann das nicht weiter gehen! Das ist dein dritter Aufsatz der mit einem "T" benotet wurde!", herrschte Hermine ihren besten Freund an und hielt diesem den miserablen Zaubergeschichte Aufsatz hin.

"Na und? Soweit ich weis ist das MEIN Aufsatz, also was kümmert es dich?", giftete der Potterspross zurück und ehe er sich versah, hatte Hermine ihm ein schallende Ohrfeige verpasst. Entsetzt sah sie Harry an und wollte zu einer Entschuldigung ansetzen, doch er hatte ihr den Aufsatz entrissen und war zornig an ihr vorbei gerauscht. Sie wollte ihm hinter her, doch Ron hielt sie am Arm zurück und sah ihr in die Augen.

"Lass ihn ´Mine, ich werde mit Harry reden. Sag du Torola das ich etwas später zum Unterricht komme, weil Harry krank ist oder so."

Hermine nickte und Ron hastete aus dem Klassenzimmer. Da er Harry nun schon so lange kannte, war er sich darüber im klaren, das Minerva Recht gehabt hatte als sie letzte Woche, zwei Wochen nach dem Gespräch im Büro, zu ihm und Hermine gekommen war um sie um Hilfe zu bitten. Wenn jemand etwas aus dem sturen Potter herausbekommen würde, dann ja wohl seine besten Freunde.

"Hey Seamus, hast du Harry gesehen?", fragte er seinen Mitschüler als er an diesem vorbei lief und der Gryffindor deutete in Richtung der Treppe die nach unten führte. Ron rannte fast nach unten und fragte sich einen Moment, ob Harry wohl doch in den Unterricht gegangen war, doch dann schüttelte er den Kopf. Da tat der Schwarzhaarige nie wenn er so drauf war wie jetzt.

Eine Horde Schüler kam ihm entgegen und er suchte die Gruppe junger Hufflepuffs nach Harry ab, aber da er nicht darunter war, lief er weiter die treppe nach unten und sah sich in den zwei Gängen um, die von dort aus zu erreichen waren. Er fand ihn nicht. Ron ging davon aus, das Seamus sich geiirt haben musste, also lehnte er sich gegen eine der rauen Steinwände um zu über legen wo er am Besten suchen konnte, als die Wand plötzlich nachgab und nach hinten in einen stolperte. Er landete unsanft auf dem hintern und konnte beobachten wie sich die wand vor ihm schloss und es um ihn herum dunkel wurde, bis auf ein paar kleinere Lichtschimmer hinter ihm.

"Was zur Hölle war das?", murmelte er und richtete sich auf, dabei klopfte er seinen schäbig wirkenden Umhang ab und sah sich die unbekannte Umgebung an. Es war ein kleiner, schmaler Gang, die Decke war gerade noch so hoch genug, das Ron sich nicht bücken musste, an den Wänden hingen Banner mit einem ihm unbekannten Wappen, die von den schwach leuchtenden Fackeln angestrahlt wurden. Der Weasley trat näher vor einen dieser Banner und besah sich das Motiv genauer. Der Hintergrund war silber-gold, darauf war eine schwarze Rose zu sehen, deren Blüte halb geöffnet war und um deren Stiel sich eine grün gemusterte Schlange mit knallroten Augen wand. Verwundert schüttelte er den Kopf und sah sich erneut um.

Unsicher beschloss er weiter zu gehen, schließlich hatte das Schloss ihm den Geheimgang nicht grundlos gezeigt. Egal welche Gerüchte und Geschichten man sich über Hogwarts erzählte, eins war klar: das Schloss hatte definitiv ein Eigenleben. Mit gezücktem Zauberstab folgte Ron dem Gang und bemerkte nach ein paar Metern, das der Pfad abzufallen schien, da er ohne es zu wollen in einen schnelleren Trott verfallen war. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit stand er schließlich vor einer einfach Holztür, deren Türknauf das selbe Wappen zeigte, wie auf den Bannern. Eine Sekunde zögerte der Weasley, doch dann erinnerte er sich an den weit verschrieenen Gryffindormut und öffnete langsam, mit erhobenem Zaubertsab die Tür. Und erschrak sich mörderischst über das was er sah.

"Bei Merlins linkem Hängesack.", stieß der Wesley ungläubig hervor und trat die drei kleinen Stufen vom Geheimgang nach unten, so das er sich nun inmitten eines, seiner Meinung nach, kleinen Paradieses wieder fand. Sein Blick streifte umher und er konnte sich nicht satt sehen. Das Zimmer, falls man es als ein solches betrachten wollte, ähnelte viel mehr einem weitläufig angelegten Gartenlabyrinth. Die Wände des düsteren "Raumes" waren überwachsen von großblättrigem Efeu, welcher zu atmen schien, er machte leichte Wellenbewegungen obwohl nicht der geringste Windzug hier drin war. Der Boden sah aus wie ein gut gepflegter Rasen, ziemlich akkurat, als hätte jemand mit der Wasserwaage überprüft, ob es auch gerade war und zwischen drin waren Blumenbeete, Rosenbüsche und Hecken zu einem Labyrinth angelegt worden, als wolle der Bewohner oder Eigentümer dieses Ortes nicht, das man weiter vordrang.

Zögernd betrat Ron das Labyrinth und bemerkte das auch hier die Pflanzen leichte Wellenbewegungen machten, es mutete fast unwirklich an. Sein Blick glitt immer wieder über die Hecken, Beete und die überwucherte Wand, er suchte nach irgendeinem Anhaltspunkt dafür, wer das Alles erschaffen hatte und vor allem wie es möglich war, das so etwas unterhalb des Schlosses, in einem düsteren, unbelüftetem Raum gedeihte. Bei dem Gedanken fiel ihm auf, das es ja von irgendwo her Licht geben musste, aber hier gab es weder Lampen noch Fackeln, oder etwas in der Art. Vorsichtig streckte er eine Hand aus und berührte die Hecke, woraufhin sie zu rascheln begann und ein Schwarm ameisengroße Insekten daraus hervor flogen.

"Iiihhh", rief der Weasley erschrocken aus und wedelte mit den Armen um zu verhindern das sich eines dieser Tierchen auf ihm nieder lies, das leise Summen erinnerte ihn stark an Bienen. Er hasste Bienen fast so sehr wie Spinnen. Eines der kleinen Krabbeltierchen setzte sich auf seinen Arm, nachdem Ron aufgehört hatte wie ein aufgescheuchtes Huhn auf der Stelle zu hüpfen und nachdem er kurz erschaudert war, rang er sich dazu durch das Insekt etwas genauer zu betrachten. Er hielt sich den Arm dicht vor die Augen und war etwas enttäuscht. Im Großen und Ganzen sah das Tier aus wie eine etwas zu klein geratene Eintagsfliege, aber kaum das er das festgestellt hatte, begannen sowohl die Flügel als auch das Hinterteil des Insekts grün zu leuchten.

"Cool.", murmelte er und schnippte das Tier von seinem Arm. Er hatte schonmal davon gehört, auch wenn er sich nicht mehr daran erinnern konnte um was genau es sich bei den Tierchen handelte. Nachdenklich sah er sich um und entdeckte den vorhin entflohenen Schwarm etwas weiter von ihm entfernt in der Luft schweben, sie leuchteten in einem hellgrünen Licht und wenn man nicht wusste das es sich um dutzende Einzeltiere handelte, hätte man annehmen können ein Lichtball schwebte an der Decke. Damit hatte sich die Frage nach dem Licht auch geklärt und dem Weasley ging auf, das wohl auch die Wellenbewegungen der Pflanzen von den Tieren die darin lebten verursacht wurde.

Langsam trottete er den kleinen Weg zwischen den Pflanzen entlang und überlegte kurz, als er an einer Weggabelung ankam. Da er nicht wusste wo er rauskommen würde, konnte er nur raten welchen Weg er wählen musste. Vorsichtshalber zog er den Zauberstab und entzündete ihn, da das Licht der merkwürdigen Insekten ziemlich gedämpft war. Nach ein paar wenigen Augenblicken hatte er eine Idee. Er kniete sich auf den Rasen und hielt den Zauberstab ganz nah darüber. Im Garten des Fuchsbaus hatte er oft mit Fred und George verstecken gespielt und da die Beiden ihm immer einen Schritt voraus zu sein schienen, hatte er sich angewöhnt die kleinsten Spuren zu deuten.

Nach links hin, schien der Rasen ein wenig platt getreten, zumindest bei näherer Betrachtung und er beschloss Diesen Weg einzuschlagen. An der nächsten Kreuzung, die ihm sogar drei Möglichkeiten lies, gerade aus, links und rechts, machte er es genauso und zudem fand er noch ein Stück zusammen geknülltes Papier, welches er aufhob und gerade aus weiter lief. Während er lief, entfaltete er das Papier und blieb einen Moment erstaunt stehen, als er erkannte, das das kein Stück Papier war, sondern ein Foto. Darauf war ein altes, baufälliges Haus zu sehen, im Hintergrund ragte ein großer Fabrikschornstein und man konnte deutlich den schwarzen Rauch sehen, der daraus empor stieg. Vor dem Haus stand ein kleiner, schmächtiger Junge, der Ron seltsam bekannt vorkam. Der Junge trug komisch geschnittene, zu lange Hosen und ein weißes, zu großes Hemd, das sogar auf dem Bild schmuddelig wirkte. Der Arm des Jungen lag um der Hüfte einer großen Frau mit langen, schwarzen Haaren und verkniffenem Gesicht, das Lächeln der Beiden wirkte gezwungen. Erst jetzt fiel Ron auf, dass das ein Muggelbild sein musste, da sich die Beiden nicht bewegten.

Nachdenklich faltete er das Bild zusammen und steckte es in die Innentasche seines Umhangs. Er würde es Hermine zeigen, sobald er hier raus war. Vielleicht wusste sie, um wen es sich handelte. Sein Blick glitt wieder über die Begrenzungen des Labyrinths und ein kleines Grinsen glitt über seine Lippen: Das hier würde ein Kinderspiel werden. Zum ersten Mal war er seinen Geschwistern dankbar über die Unannehmlichkeiten aus seiner Kindheit, da sie ihm jetzt zu Gute kamen. Optimistisch machte er sich daran, die Geheimnisse des magischen Labyrinths zu erkunden.


	5. Chapter 5

Professor Torola eilte aus dem Klassenzimmer, noch ehe seine Schüler damit fertig waren ihre Proben abzufüllen. Hermine hatte ihm gesagt das Weasley etwas später kommen würde, doch der Junge war bis jetzt noch nicht aufgetaucht und da auch Harrys Name gefallen war, begann sich der Professor ernsthaft Sorgen zu machen.

"Ah, Mister Longbottom, Sie haben nicht zufällig Mister Potter oder Weasley gesehen?", fragte er den mittlerweile weniger tollpatschigen Gryffindor, der dieses Jahr Zaubertränke nicht belegte.

"Harry habe ich gesehen, als ich zu den Gewächshäusern gegangen bin, er wollte in die Eulerei soweit ich weis, aber Ron ist mir nicht über den Weg gelaufen. Sollten die Beiden nicht in Ihrem Unterricht sein, Sir?", hackte Neville argwöhnisch nach und spielte am Ärmel seines Umhangs.

"Ja aber...ach nicht so wichtig, danke für die Hilfe." Der Lehrer drehte sich um und lief den gang zurück und stieg eine Treppe auf der anderen Seite nach oben. Schnell zückte er seinen Zauberstab, sah sich um und als er keinen Schüer sehen konnte, tippte er gegen einen der Wandteppiche. Vorsichtig stieg er auch die geheime Treppe nach oben und fand sich schlussendlich keine 5 Meter von der Eulerei entfernt wieder. Gerade als er aus dem Geheimgang trat und ihn wieder versiegelte, kam Harry vom Turm in dem sich die Eulerei befand nach unten und warf verwundert seinem Professor einen Blick zu.

"Sie haben den Geheimgang gefunden?", fragte der Gryffindor ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, das er sich soeben selbst verraten hatte.

"Natürlich, immerhin war ich auch mal ein Schüler dieser Schule, wenn auch nicht ganze sieben Jahre.", meinte Torola und musterte Harry. "Sie sehen nicht besonders krank aus."

"Wieso sollte ich auch...", begann der Gryffindor verständnislos, bis ihm siedenheiß einfiel, das er ja eigentlich im unterricht hätte sein sollen. "Ähm...es geht mir auch schon besser. Sir.", schob er hastig hinterher und wand sich leicht unter dem musternden Blick. Wieso starrten ihn eigentlich immer Alle so an? Da kam er sich manchmal vor wie Schlachtvieh beim Metzger.

"Sie werden mir bis Morgen einen Aufsatz über die molekulare Veränderung bei Flubberwürmern im Zusammenhang mit speziell modifizierten Tränken schreiben. Was auch immer Sie dazu bewogen hat meinen Unterricht zu schwänzen, beim nächsten Mal bringen Sie mir besser ein Attest von Madam Pomfrey oder Sie erscheinen wie jeder Andere auch zur Stunde!", sagte Samuel leise und ignorierte das unwillige Seufzen seines Schülers. Solange der Potter keine plausible Erklärung für sein Fehlen hervor bringen konnte, würde er ihn nicht infach so davon kommen lassen. Auch wenn der Professor insgeheim erleichtert war, das es dem Jungen gut zugehen schien.

"Ja Sir.", brachte Harry schließlich leise heraus. Er war ja auch selber Schuld, das musste er zugeben, ob er wollte oder nicht.

"Das Gleiche gilt für Mr. Weasley, nur damit das klar ist."

"Ron? Wieso?", fragte Harry völlig perplex.

"Ihr Freund war auch nicht in meinem Unterricht. Mir wurde gesagt er würde sich um Sie kümmern, aber das scheint auch nicht der Wahrheit zu entsprechen."

Harry war gelinde gesagt verwirrt, doch er nickte nur und verschwand dann so schnell er konnte aus dem Blickfeld seines Professors. Hastig holte er die Karte des Rumtreibers raus und tippte mit dem Zauberstab darauf.

"Ich schwöre feierlich das ich ein Tunichtgut bin.", murmelte er und sofort entfaltete sich das Pergament und die mit Namen versehenen schwarzen Punkte tauchten auf. Seine grünen Augen glitten über die Karte und suchten nach dem Punkt der Ron darstellte. Hermine fand er sofort, sie war in der Bibliothek, zweifellos um den Erstklässlern vorzubeten welches das optimale Lernsystem war.

Dean und Seamus waren im Badezimmer der Vertrauensschüler und Harry konnte ein kleines Grinsen nicht unterdrücken, welches verschwand als er sah das auch Filch und komischerweise Professor Trelawney auf den Weg dahin waren. Sein Gesicht verzog sich zu einer angeekelten Grimasse, als ihm in den Kopf schoss, warum die Beiden wohl dahin wollten.

Er machte leise Würgegeräusche und suchte dann weiter nach Ron, konnte ihn allerdings nicht finden. Seufzend tippte er erneut auf die Karte und murmelte die magischen Worte um die Karte wieder zu versiegeln, wodurch er den einen Punkt, den Punkt der vielleicht entscheidend gewesen wäre, einfach übersah.

Der Gryffindor steckte die Karte wieder in seinen Umhang und rannte nach unten in den dritten Stock. Vor dem Wandbehang mit den tanzenden Trollen blieb er stehen und überlegte kurz ob er einen Versuch wagen sollte in den Raum der Wünsche zu gelangen. Das war die einzige Erklärung die er dafür hatte, das Ronald nirgends auf der Karte zu finden war. Also schloss er die Augen, formulierte einen Gedanken in seinem Kopf und lief dreimal vor der Wand auf und ab.

Unterdessen hatte es Ron tatsächlich geschafft, den Ausgang des Labyrinths zu finden. Je tiefer er in die verflochtenen Gänge vorgedrungen war, desto unlesbarer wurden die Spuren, er hatte sich zweimal verlaufen und war auf einige Überraschungen gestoßen, mitunter einem komisch riechenden Grindeloh in einem Aquarium, der so vollkommen fehl am Platz schien und noch einen Schwarm Insekten, welcher ihm allerdings nicht sehr friedlich gesonnen war.

Schließlich hatte er es geschafft die richtigen Wege zu finden und schweißgebadet aber froh stand er nun auf der anderen Seite des weitläufigen "Gartens". Mit einem breiten Grinsen lehnte er sich an eine der Hecken und sah sich um.

Ein paar Meter war eine kleine Öffnung, fast wie eine Tür, nur niedriger und anstatt einer Tür hing dort eine Art Teppich mit dem Abbild eines vornehm aussehenden Mannes. Er hatte soweit der Weasley erkennen konnte hüftlanges schwarzes Haar, durch welches sich silber glitzernde Strähnen zogen, seine Kleidung bestand aus einem schlichten schwarzen Anzug über dem locker ein silberner Umhang mit goldenen Ornamenten hing und die dunklen Augen des Abbilds schienen den Betrachter zu durchbohren.

Der abgebildete Mann war höchstens 40 Jahre alt und Ron fragte sich warum ausgerechnet dieser Kerl auf dem Teppich abgebildet war. Der Gryffindor trat vor den Teppich und studierte ihn genauer. Der Hintergrund schien durchweg grau, doch als Rons Augen sich an die hier durchkommende Düsternis gewöhnt hatten, konnte er erkennen das das Wappen welches auch auf den Bannern war ganz fein in einem hellen Braunton eingestickt war.

Vorsichtig streckte Ron die Hand aus und berührte die feinen Linien des Wappens, fast als wolle er sich jede noch so kleine Linie einprägen. Während er das Labyrinth durchquert hatte, waren die Fragen nach dem Wie und warum in den Hintergrund gerückt, doch jetzt kam der Gryffindor nicht umhin sich erneut zu fragen was hier vor sich ging. Getrieben von Neugier und neuem Tatendrang wischte er sich kurz über die Stirn und wollte doch den Wandteppich beiseite schieben, doch Dieser gab keinen Milimeter nach und Ron hätte schwören können das die Augen des Mannes ihn auslachten.

"Ha ha, ich lache mich tot.", knurrte Ron und überlegte wie er es schaffen konnte den Teppich zu bewegen. Erneut zog er seinen Zauerstab und probierte minutenlang jeden einzelnen Zauber der ihm irgendwie in den Sinn kam, doch nichts schien zu funktionieren und so langsam verlor der Gryffindor die Geduld. Unwillig stöhnte er auf und trat nach nach dem Bild, als sein Blick erneut auf das Wappen fiel. Die Schlange. Natürlich. Ob es nun funktionieren würde oder nicht, einen Versuch war es allemal wert.

Er konzentrierte sich und genau wie damals, als er und Hermine so dringend in die Kammer des Schreckens mussten um an die Giftzähne des Basilisken zu kommen, mit welchen es Hermine letztlich gelang einen der Horkruxe, den Becher von Helga Hufflepuff, zu zerstören. Immer wieder stieß er kleine, abgehackte Zischlaute aus, die eher an einen Tropfen Wasser erinnerten der auf eine heiße Herdplatte fiel.

Nach einigen weiteren Minuten wollte er aufgeben, sein Kiefer schmerzte schon von den ungewohnten Bewegungen, doch halbherzig startete er noch einen letzten Versuch. Es klappte. Mit glänzenden Augen und einem erleichterten Seufzen konnte er sehen wie sich der Teppich aufzulösen schien und den Weg zum nächsten Raum frei gab.

Langsam und gebückt durchquerte er die schmale Öffnung und fand sich in einer Art Wohnzimmer wieder, wobei er fand das es hier recht ungemütlich anmutete. Die Einrichtung bestand im Großen und Ganzen aus einer kleinen Sitzecke, samt Kamin und Ledersesseln, ein paar Wandregalen auf denen fein säuberlich sortierte Bücher standen und einer Glasvitrine, in der Unmengen Phiolen, Gläser und Flaschen standen. Der Junge zog den Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf den Kamin in dem sofort helle Flammen zu lodern begannen. Ihm fiel auf, das am Kopfende des Raumes ein lebensgroßes Portrait von Salazar Slytherin hing.

Der Gründer sah den Eindringling mit verschlossener Miene an und Ron überlegte ernsthaft das Portrait nach dem Labyrinth und dem Wappen zu fragen, doch er wusste Salazar würde ihm keine Antwort sah sich der Weasley einfach weiter um und ignorierte das piktierte Schnauben des Portraits. Er fand auf einem der Bücherregale ein weiteres Foto, es lehnte an den Buchrücken.

"Das ist doch...", stieß er hervor, doch ein Geräusch hinter ihm lies ihn sofort vergessen was er eben gedacht hatte und mit gezücktem Zauberstab wirbelte er herum. Seine Augen trafen trafen auf ein weiteres Augenpaar, in welchem sich der Schock spiegelte, der er fühlte.

"D-du? Aber...was..wie...?", stammelte Ron und nicht zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag, stand er vor einem rießigen Rätsel.

Weiter oben im Schloss hatte Harry enttäuscht feststellen müssen, das sein bester Freund sich nicht im Raum der Wünsche aufhielt und in Gedanken versunken wandelte er durch das Schloss und suchte nach Ron. Mittlerweile war es Abend, das Abendessen würde gleich beginnen und Harry kam nicht umhin sich Sorgen zu machen. Der Weasley würde eher Malfoy ein Kompliment machen, als einer der Mahlzeiten zu verpassen.

"Harry? Kommst du mit in die Große Halle?", erklang eine leise, verträumte Stimme neben ihm und er schrak aus seinen Gedanken.

"Hey Luna. Eigentlich...Ja gut, lass uns gehen.", meinte er und folgte dem blonden Mädchen mit den großen, verschleiert wirkenden Augen. Vielleicht war Ron ja schon beim Essen und der Potter machte sich unnötig Sorgen. Falls nicht...Dann würde er wohl oder übel Hermine oder einen der Lehrer um Hilfe bei der Suche bitten müssen. Vor der Großen Halle, schlug ihnen der übliche Lärm entgegen und Harry verdrehte zu Luna gewandt die Augen, ehe er die großen Türen aufstieß und das Mädchen vor sich eintreten lies.

"Bis dann, Harry.", winkte Luna und setzte sich an den Ravenclawtisch, wo sie sofort von einigen der Erstklässler-Mädchen in Beschlag genommen wurde, die unbedingt wissen wollten wo sie denn so ein tollen Kronkorken Halsband finden konnten.

Mit einem leichten Schmunzeln sah Harry ihr hinterher und eilte dann zum Gryffindortisch, wo er schon von einer unruhigen Hermine und einem besorgten Neville erwartet wurde.

"Wo warst du Harry? Ich hab mir Sorgen gemacht!", rief seine beste Freundin aus und der Potter verdreht erneut die augen. Erst verpasste sie ihm eine Ohrfeige, für einen Satz von dem sie wissen sollte das er ihn nicht so gemeint hatte und dann bemutterte sie ihn wie ein Glucke.

"Ich hab nach Ron gesucht, hast du ihn gesehen?",antwortete er und setzte sich zu dem braunhaarigen Mädchen, woraufhin Diese sofort begann seinen Teller mit Kartoffeln und Gemüse vollzuladen.

"Nein, ich dachte er wäre bei dir! Ron wollte mit dir reden wegen der...Ohrfeige.", erklärte sie und lief beim letzten Wort rot an, doch Harr legte einen Arm um ihre Schulter und zog sie kurz an sich. Hermine strahlte ihn an. Er hatte ihr verziehen.

"Also wenn er bis nach dem Essen nicht aufgetaucht ist, gehen wir ihn suchen, Dean und Seamus helfen sicher auch, ganz zu Schweigen von Luna und Ginny.", meinte Neville, der still dem kleinen Wortwechsel beigewohnt hatte und erleichtert darüber einen Plan zu haben, machte sich Harry über seine Mahlzeit her.


End file.
